


Sauna with the Duncans

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Good Luck Charlie
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sauna, Sex, Sibling Incest, Strip Tease, Towels, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Sitting in the sauna with her boyfriend and brothers leads to a steamy time for Teddy, with dropped towels and hands touching everything in reach.
Relationships: Gabe Duncan/Teddy Duncan, PJ Duncan/Spencer Walsh, Teddy Duncan/Spencer Walsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sauna with the Duncans

A smirk came to the boy’s face as he looked into the room, it was ready.

It had taken the teenage boy numerous weeks of begging, thought out argument and numerous chores in order to finally convince his parents to give into him and pay for the installation of a private gym, with attached sauna and shower room. He had been getting sick of using the local gym, and knew that he wouldn’t be able to get his fantasy of all three Duncan’s, in a pathetic public sauna. His girlfriend and her pair of brothers deserved better.

Thus it was a shock to no one, when the minute the installer revealed that it was ready that the teen boy invited his girlfriend over, that day. ‘Gracilly’ extended the offer to her brothers, to make it seem like they weren’t part of the plan. He chuckled heavily when the trio came over in a mix of baggy clothes and work-out gear, with the boy simply smirking as he stood there with a pile of three white towels.

“Nice outfits… but catch…” Spencer smirked, as he tossed the towels over. “These are the only things allowed in the Sauna.”

“WHAT!” Teddy almost shouted. Heavily freaking out about being completely naked except for a towel in front of her brothers, while Spencer had seen her naked before and they had fooled around; the thought of Gabe and PJ seeing her like that was wrong.

“Don’t worry so much Teddy, the towels cover everything up. Everything” Spencer smirked. Looking between all three and judging their reactions with an internal chuckle.

The Duncan siblings looked at each other and mentally discussed if they were going to be able to do this, before deciding that ‘when in Rome’ to follow Spencer’s families rules for the sauna. Teddy quickly headed into the shower room beside the sauna, shutting the door in order to get some privacy as the boys used the gym to strip down. Spencer felt a little disappointed when Gabe turned around meaning that he only managed to get a view of the younger teen's large bubble butt, with Spencer moaning internally as the thought of ramming his cock into the large ass filled his mind. While he didn’t get to see what Gabe was packing, Spencer did manage to see PJ’s soft cock with the older boy just stripping down in front of him, not really thinking anything of Spencer seeing him naked, they were all dudes and had the same equipment, even if slightly different. 

Once the boys had wrapped the towels around their waists, covering their asses and cocks from each other, they moved over to the door by the shower room with Gabe folding his arms over his slightly chubby body. The door soon opened with all three boys feeling a little lightheaded at the sight of Teddy in nothing but a towel, with the towel highlighting her curves and breasts. Even though they wouldn’t admit it out loud, both PJ and Gabe felt their cocks throb a little from the sight, with the boys realising for the first time how attractive their sister looked to boys outside of their family. The foursome looked at each other nervously as the boys slowly snapped out of their shock of seeing Teddy like that.

“Well, should we?” Teddy questioned, with the teen girl motioning at the sauna.

“Oh right, come on in.” Spencer said as he opened the door to the sauna, with the Duncans stepping in and moaning as the heat of the steam quickly got to them.

“So, what do we do now?” Gabe began. The teenager was nervous and feeling a little embarrassed about his slightly chubby chest compared to the defined chest of both his older brother and sister’s boyfriend.

“Relax… der!” Spencer smirked, as he rested against the back bench and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sauna.

With a shrug the siblings took their seats with the boys sitting down next to each other and Teddy sitting across from her brothers, with Gabe blushing a little at the brief sight of his sister’s towel covered tits. While he had seen the sight before, there was something about his sister in nothing more than a towel and the heat of the sauna that was fogging the mind of one Gabriel Duncan. In a similar fashion Teddy was trying to take her sight off of her brother’s chest, while Gabe was a little chubby it suited the younger boy with the blonde taking a slight look down at the small bulge in the youngest teens towel. Slightly blushing, Teddy moved her attention over to her older brother, noticing that PJ had a good sized bulge before the blonde looked up at PJ’s nice chest. It wasn’t as defined as her boyfriends, but she was fairly impressed that her brother had that good of a chest with the amount of food he cooked himself. Teddy continued upwards until she was looking at her brothers, who were looking at her confused, with the blonde freaking out a little that she had been caught checking them out. 

She quickly turned to face her boyfriend, with the blonde enjoying the sight of the sweat lightly beginning to cover Spencer’s tanned chest. She mentally ignored her brothers; Teddy felt herself getting turned on by the sight with the heat clouding her thought process as she eased herself off of the bench with Gabe and PJ wondering what their sister was up to. The pair could only watch in pure shock as Teddy slowly lowered herself between her boyfriend’s legs with the boys feeling their cock throb underneath their towels as Teddy reached out and fingered the top of Spencer’s towel.

“Teddy…” Gabe stuttered nervously, “Are you really gonna do th-that in front of us?”

Trying hard to ignore her younger brother’s voice, Teddy continued to finger her boyfriend’s towel before slowly unwrapping the front with the eyes of the three Duncan siblings taking in the sight of Spencer’s semi-hardened cock. Gabe and PJ couldn’t help but feel a little jealous at the length of Spencer’s cock, with the Duncan brothers both knowing that Spencer had more length than both of them. Unaware of her brothers mentally comparing their own cocks with Spencer’s, Teddy nervously reached out and grabbed onto her boyfriend’s cock with the teen girl beginning to slowly stroke the lengthy cock. As she stroked Spencer’s cock, Teddy was shocked at how the sweat was making it nice and slick with the blonde wondering if she should start using lotions for the time she wasn’t in the sauna with him.

‘This is so hot!’ Gabe thought as he watched his sister giving her boyfriend a hand job in front of them, with the younger boy's cock twitching a little and hardening despite Gabe feeling a little awkward that he was getting turned on by his sister and her boyfriend.

Spencer smirked internally as he enjoyed the feeling of Teddy’s hand moving up and down his member, with the boy loving the fact Teddy was doing this in front of her brothers. As Teddy continued to stroke his cock, Spencer began to slowly rub his slightly sweaty chest, the heat of the sauna coating the four in their sweat. After giving Spencer’s cock a few more strokes, Teddy looked over at her brothers with the blonde feeling a little weird when she noticed that both PJ and Gabe were tenting their towels with her older brother looking a similar size to Spencer while Gabe was obviously the younger one. She turned her attention back to Spencer, as she leaned down and took the mushroom head of her boyfriend’s cock into her mouth and sucked on it gently, before beginning to bob up and down on the length. With sweat running down their bodies, Gabe and PJ’s hands snaked under their towel as the boys wrapped their hands around their rock hard cocks and began to slowly stroke themselves under their towels to the sight of Teddy bobbing up and down on her boyfriend’s cock.

“Mm!” Spencer moaned, a deep guttural sound. “Yeah, baby…”

Teddy’s cheeks reddened. It was embarrassing but she was strangely turned on with her brothers watching.

While she wasn’t interested in her brothers sexually, having people watching her jack off her boyfriend was a bit of a turn on. Teddy’s eyes widened as she worked out that it was extremely possible that she would be touching her brother’s cock today. Possibly more too. She felt sort of excited. 

Noticing that Teddy seemed distracted, Spencer shook his head with a chuckle. Then Spencer reached down and wrapped his hand around his girlfriend’s hair, lightly beginning to push more of his length into her mouth. 

PJ moaned as the cock moved along her tongue, forcing itself down her throat. She massaged Spencer’s sweaty thighs as the cock pushed deeper inside. Humming to stimulate him.

Gabe and PJ couldn’t peel their eyes away as their sister was forced to deepthroat her boyfriend’s cock, with the Duncan brothers not realising as they undid their towels in order to get a better grip of their rock hard throbbing cocks. 

She was sucking the cock well, using her tongue to lick at Spencer’s thick shaft.

PJ pumped his length distractedly, while his attention switched between his sister being forced down the length of Spencer’s cock and the sight of his little brother wanking next to him; this wasn’t the first time he had seen Gabe naked and hard but with the extra elements of sweat and heat, there was something about it that had him turned on more than he had ever been with Skylar.

“Spencer!” Teddy protested, slightly gagging once Spencer’s grip on the back of her head had gotten gentler and she had pulled off of his member. “Don’t just force me down!”

In order to say sorry, Spencer leaned down and pulled Teddy into a deep kiss with the boy running his tongue against Teddy’s bottom lip, asking for entrance.

“Mm...” Gabe moaned, causing the couple to break their make out session and turn their attention to Teddy’s sweaty brothers with the blonde’s eyes widening at the sight of her brothers stroking their cocks from the sight of her blowing Spencer.

Teddy’s mouth could only drop as she stared at her brothers, with Gabe stopping his movements on his cock as he blushed, embarrassed to have been caught wanking to the sight. The only girl of the foursome couldn’t help herself from looking down and taking in the sight of her little brother’s hard cock and tight ball sack, while it wasn’t as hard as her boyfriends, she was impressed by Gabe’s length, he may even be longer then Spencer was at that age. Her attention then moved onto her older brother’s cock, with Teddy finding herself turned on by both the sight of the hairy bush covering the base of his long shaft and the fact PJ was stroking himself due to her. Spencer grinned as his fantasy began to come true. Ever since he had first seen Gabe and PJ, he had been attracted to the pair; he wouldn’t call himself gay but the Duncan brother’s called out to him from PJ’s cute but clueless attitude to Gabe’s devilish grins and large bubble butt that every time he saw the boy made him need to rush out for a quick wank.

“You know Teddy…” Spencer said, breaking his girlfriend’s thoughts of her brother with Teddy returning her focus to Spencer as Gabe and PJ watched on, curious to what Spencer was going to say “Since us three are naked now…”

“What?! NO!” Teddy protested, looking at her brothers with wide eyes as she realised what Spencer meant. Her seeing her brothers naked was one thing but this was her body, sure Spencer had seen it but she didn’t think it would be right for her to show herself completely to her older and little brother.

“It’s only fair…” PJ grinned. 

Teddy shot her older brother a glare who just grinned as he continued to idly play his with his cock unaware that both Spencer and Gabe were watching him.

“But!” Teddy protested, knowing that her brother was right and as she looked into the lustful looks in her brothers and boyfriend’s eyes, she knew that she was going to end up naked soon enough anyway “Fine.”

‘Damn that’s- holy shit…’ PJ and Gabe throbbed as they watched Teddy slowly unwrap her towel with Teddy unable to look at her brothers as she revealed her perky breasts and pussy to them for the time, with Spencer grinning at the sight of his girlfriend naked but not making any move to ruin the show for her brothers. Gabe felt his cock throbbing against his sweaty chest as the room began to feel hotter as he checked out his sister’s completely naked body, with the teen staring at his sister’s breasts for a few moments before moving down to her pussy, unaware of PJ’s hand getting closer to his cock.

“Oh god bro!!” Gabe moaned, feeling his oldest sibling’s hand wrap around his cock with Gabe looking down to watch as his brother’s hand went up and down his length, with the teen long passed caring who could see and hear him. “Ngh- wait-!”

Spencer and Teddy watched for a few moments as Gabe squirmed around on the bench from the pleasure of having PJ’s hand around his cock with the younger boy enjoying the roughness of PJ’s hand and grip. Deciding to turn his girlfriend’s attention back to him, Spencer grabbed onto Teddy’s arm and spun her around until she was facing him before pulling her closer until her breasts were pushed up against his defined chest with Spencer leaning down and pushing his lips against hers. 

As Spencer’s tongue slowly pushed into Teddy’s mouth, the pair listened to the slight whimpers and pants coming from Teddy’s younger brother.

“Pee Jay…!” Gabe whimpered as he felt his balls beginning to churn from a mixture of PJ jacking him off and the sight of his naked sister making out with her equally naked boyfriend, with the teen knowing that it wouldn’t be too long before he shot his load.

PJ grinned at the sounds he was getting from his younger brother as he released his grip around Gabe’s cock, who groaned from the loss of feeling with PJ watching as Gabe’s cock twitched by itself. Shocking the others, PJ stood up from the bench and lowered himself onto the sauna floor between his younger brother’s legs as he retook a hold of his younger brother's cock. After breaking their kiss, Spencer and Teddy watched on as PJ leaned down and took Gabe’s cute member into his mouth, with the younger boy moaning loudly as the mushroom head of his cock was sucked on by his oldest brother.

“Fuck!” Gabe moaned, while reaching down and began to run his hands through the older boy's blonde hair.

Teddy couldn’t peel her eyes off of the sight of PJ’s head bobbing up and down on their younger brother’s cock with Spencer grinning at step one of getting the Duncans to fool around with each other. Spencer did get a little shocked when he noticed Teddy slowly moving her hand down towards her pussy with the girl lightly beginning to rub her pussy while watching her brother getting his blowjob. 

The shock on the boy’s face turned into a smirk when Teddy released a light moan of pleasure, with Spencer looking down to see that the blonde had slipped the tip of one of her fingers into her pussy. Spencer reached down and grabbed onto his girlfriend’s hand and lightly eased her finger out of her as he led his girlfriend over to the closest bench, sitting her down as he followed PJ by dropping down onto his knees between a Duncan’s legs. Teddy watched on as Spencer leaned in and ran his tongue up the length of Teddy’s pussy, before beginning to lap at Teddy’s clit.

“Mm, Spencer...” Teddy breathed as she enjoyed the feeling of her boyfriend’s tongue lapping up her pussy.

As Spencer continued to lap at her pussy, the blonde wondered slightly if Spencer was turned on by her brothers as her boyfriend wasn’t a fan of eating her out usually and only did it on special occasions or if he was overly turned on. Meanwhile as he listened to the sounds of his sister moaning, PJ focused on bobbing up and down on the length of his younger brother’s cock as he began to use his free hand to massage Gabe’s sweaty ballsack, rolling Gabe’s small egg shaped balls around his hand. 

Gabe was already close to coming from the hand job he had received from PJ minutes ago along with the sight of his sister fooling around her boyfriend, Gabe knew it wouldn’t be long before he had to shoot his load. PJ was soon made aware that his younger brother was extremely close when Gabe began to thrust his cock upwards in order to fuck PJ’s mouth, with the oldest of the four finding himself turned on by the thought that his brother was face fucking him.

“OH GOD PJ! I’m going to…” Gabe cried, the teen reaching his orgasm. With the teen's cum shooting through his member and began shooting rope after rope of his cum into his older brother’s mouth.

With the sound of Gabe crying out, Spencer and Teddy stopped what they were doing in order to watch as Gabe’s orgasm hit and the boy shooting his load into the older boy’s mouth, with the pair not overly shocked that the youngest of the group was the first one to cum though Spencer had to admit to himself that he wasn’t far off from shooting his load either. 

PJ continued to gulp down his younger brother’s cum as it was shot into his mouth with the blonde finding himself enjoying the taste of Gabe, which he noticed was a little salty. Once PJ had finished swallowing Gabe’s cum, he pulled off Gabe's now softening cock and stood back smiling as he took in the sight of a spent and overly sweaty Gabe.

“Why don’t you go and have a feel?" Spencer whispered as he noticed PJ wasn’t the only Duncan with their eyes on Gabe’s sweat glistened naked body.

Teddy didn’t respond but followed her boyfriend’s suggestions and with Gabe watching every move she took, the only girl moved closer to her little brother and sat down on the bench next to him. Gabe gulped a little as Teddy’s hand reached out and rested on the younger boy's chest, with Gabe breathing a little heavier as Teddy began to lightly rub his chest. 

The youngest of the group lightly moaned from the feeling as Teddy’s finger began to lightly massage the nubs of his sweaty nipples. Spencer was a little confused when he felt a small tinge of jealousy when Teddy leaned down and lightly kissed her younger brother on the lips. As they continued to kiss, Gabe slowly sat himself up in order to take some control of the kiss, with the hands of the Duncan siblings began to roam the sides of each other’s chests.

“Can I?” Gabe asked nervously as he broke the kiss, before slowly beginning to move his hand towards his older sister’s perky breasts with Teddy smirking at his attempt.

“Not yet little bro.” Teddy said as she smacked his hands away from her sweaty breasts. “Wait your turn,”

With a grin at the pout on Gabe’s face, Teddy slowly moved her hand towards her younger brother’s leg and rubbed the boy’s thigh. Gabe released a light moan as he felt the side of his sister’s hand coming in contact with his cock which was quickly hardening up from the attention from his sister. PJ and Spencer smirked at the reactions Gabe was having to the attention from Teddy, with the boys wondering if this was the first time Gabe had ever gone past a kiss with a girl before.

“Oh god, Teddy!!” Gabe moaned out, as he felt his sister’s hand wrap around his member. She stroked him slowly, squeezing down on Gabe’s dick. “Fu-fuck that feels nice…”

Teddy grinned at her younger brother’s reaction as she continued to slowly move her hand up and down Gabe’s small length. Teddy soon made her brother groan by letting go of his cock in order to reached down and cup his overly sweaty balls, using her fingers to roll them around her palm, with the heat of the sauna and the hotness of what they were doing getting to the foursome as they enjoyed the slightly slower pace. As Teddy returned to her younger brother’s cock, she finally allowed her little brother to reach out and play with her perky breasts.

“Finally!” Gabe said as he finally cupped his sister’s breasts with his hands causing Spencer and PJ to chuckle at the excitement of the younger boy who had begun to blush as he worked out that he had said out loud. “These are soft, Teddy,”

“Thank you…” She giggled as the boy squeezed.

As she returned to stroking her smaller brother’s length, Teddy just grinned at her younger brother, with the blonde finding herself liking the thought of being able to turn on her younger brother enough that he was thrilled just to play with her tits.

“Since Teddy and Gabe are busy, maybe you and I should have some fun?” Spencer said, as he turned his attention to Teddy’s slightly dim witted older brother. PJ was a little shocked that the jock wanted to fool around with him, he had never really seen Spencer as anything but a stereotypical rich straight boy who would puke at the mere idea.

“Maybe we should...” PJ said with a grin deciding to go along with it and seeing where Spencer would go with this. While he thought Spencer was straight, the oldest of the four had to admit to himself that he had jacked off to the thought of Spencer before. He wouldn’t classify himself as gay, but he wasn’t blind to the sexiness of a good looking defined boy, and Spencer definitely counted.

“Maybe I should!” Spencer said lustfully as he walked closer to his girlfriend’s older brother who playfully backed away.

“Well are you going to kiss me or talk about it?” PJ said just as lustfully as Spencer pushed him against the wall of the sauna. 

As Gabe continued to play with his sister’s breasts, Teddy watched on shocked at the forcefulness of her boyfriend’s push, hoping that her boyfriend wasn’t going to hurt her older brother.

Spencer leaned in and pushed his lips against the older boy’s, with PJ shocked at the roughness and passion in the lip lock. Spencer grinned internally as PJ wrapped his arms around his chest and pulled him closer with the pair beginning to grind their cock’s against each other. As their kiss deepened, Spencer soon felt his own cock re-hardening from the feeling of PJ’s rock hard cock grinding against him. After deciding that she had enough of Gabe playing with her breasts and desiring more, the girl reached up and took a hold of her little brother’s hand and began leading it downwards.

“Oh god-!” Gabe exclaimed. “Teddy!”

His eyes bulged when he worked out where his sister was leading his hand with Gabe letting out a light gasp when Teddy used one of his fingers to rub against her clit. As Teddy continued to rub his finger against her clit, the sweaty boy’s mind wondered where the rest of the time in the sauna was going to go.

Gabe had barely noticed Teddy’s hand leave his own. She rubbed her breasts slowly while Gabe took over rubbing her wet folds, massaging them in a circular motion. His young fingers explored Teddy’s clit, rubbing the quivering nub. Feeling its pulse made him giggle. A few moments later, Gabe felt encouraged so pushed a finger inside his sister’s pussy. Teddy gasped in delight, shivering as he invaded her body.

“Mmm…” She bit her lip, “That’s it Gabe. It’s all yours, do anything you want down there…”

Despite a nervous gulp, the young teen boy had something in mind.


End file.
